


Scorched Earth

by Evil_Jacquie



Series: Seven Sinners [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Biker AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Jacquie/pseuds/Evil_Jacquie





	Scorched Earth

B.C. “Buck” Wilmington sat astride his Harley in front of the Tarrant County Jail; he calmly watched the guards escort a new inmate inside and was glad it wasn’t him. He hummed to himself and squinted at his watch, it wouldn’t be long to wait now.

Sure enough, just as he flicked away his cigarette the big double doors opened and out strode his friend, Chris Larabee.

“Hey there, Buck, you come to give me a ride?” Chris looked good, healthier, than when he’d gone in 30 days ago. Buck was glad to see, that the time he served on his D and D had done him some good.

“I reckon I can do that, Stud. You ready to go?” Buck rocked his bike up off its stand and waited for Chris to climb on.

“I ain’t riding bitch.” Chris growled.

Buck leaned closer and whispered, “Then I guess you’re walking, cause I ain’t gonna die while you drive with my hands on your cock.”

Chris climbed on back of the bike. “You may have a point. You better have someplace close by or I’m fucking you in the ditch.”

“And get us both arrested for public lewdness. I thought you were ready to go home?” Buck chuckled as he started the big bike. “I got us a room just far enough down the road for my peace of mind.”

“Your mind ain’t what I want a piece of right now, Buck.” Chris slid his hands around Buck and found a home for them over the man’s crotch.

Buck humped up against them and laughed as they roared off down the road.

True to his word, it wasn’t far to the No-tell Motel where Buck had gotten them a room for the night. He rode into the parking lot and turned off the engine. “Here we are darlin, home, sweet home, for tonight anyway.” He swung his leg over and got off the bike, stretched to relieve his aching muscles and watched Chris climb stiffly off the bike. “Are you hungry?” He asked, nodding towards the diner a few feet away.

“Not for that shit.” Chris said meaningfully. “Get your ass inside.”

“All right, Stud, let’s see if you can live up to your name.” Buck strutted over to the door and opened it. He stepped back to let Chris enter first, but the other man waved him through.

“Beauty before age.” Chris teased. His eyes were crinkled at the corners.

Buck knew that look and liked seeing it directed towards him. He wasn’t surprised when Chris suddenly slammed him against the wall, nor by the hands that seemed to be everywhere pulling at his clothes.

“Missed me, did ya?” Buck muttered as he assisted Chris in removing all the unnecessary clothing they were wearing. He gloried in the hard shaft that was being pressed against his thigh and the hands that were grasping at his own blood-filled shaft. Squeeze, pull, release, a steady rhythm, that had him panting and as needy as his partner.

“Want you, now, Buck. Right now!” Chris’s words were a little difficult to make out since his mouth never left the surface of Buck’s skin. Already one dark bruise had appeared at the joint of Buck’s neck and shoulder, low enough to be hidden under a tee-shirt, but dark enough to last for days. Buck laughed; thrilled that Chris wanted him this badly.

“I’m right here for you, Chris, just tell me how you want me.” Buck pushed at his lover’s shoulders enough to get a few inches between them. “On the bed? Over the couch?” Buck looked around the little room thoughtfully. “Maybe over the table?” He waited for Chris to decide.

“Turn around and spread for me.” Chris’s voice was raspy, hoarse with lust.

Buck didn’t argue, didn’t want to at all. He turned and leaned against the wall with his legs spread as far apart as he could get them, his arms bracing him for what came next. He moaned loudly, when Chris’s fingers stroked over his ass.

“You got something to use?”

“In the pocket of my jeans, there on the floor.” Buck pushed back against Chris’s hand and got a hard smack on his ass for his eagerness. “Hey! Don’t go doing nothing you’ll regret. Remember, I got to sit on that all day tomorrow.”

Chris dropped to his knees to search Buck’s pockets. He found some slick and half dozen condoms in one. “You been keeping busy?” He waved the condoms at Buck. “I hope you don’t expect me to use these.”

“Yeah, I kept busy. There’s a new girl at Nettie’s I think you’ll like. Blonde, curvy, and juicy as a peach. As far as you using them, I expect you know better than me whether you need to.” Buck was frowning now, not sure he’d like the answer he’d get.

Neither one of them had ever made any kind of promises, but Buck didn’t want any other man. As far as Buck knew, Chris hadn’t ever done more than get a blow job from another man. Oh sure, there’d been plenty of women, it was kind of expected and Chris liked sharing with him. They’d had lots of good fun with some of the girls at Nettie’s and Buck looked forward to Chris seeing Mary Travis. She was just his type, and a screamer to boot, Buck had certainly enjoyed her. But he didn’t want to share Chris with some other man, and hadn’t planned on bringing the subject up, at least not so soon.

Chris threw the condoms across the room, still kneeling he moved closer to Buck. “You been keeping the girls company? Just the girls?”

Buck shifted; his dick was aching for Chris’s touch. “Who the fuck else would I be keeping company? Vin? Ez?” Buck laughed, since both of these men were completely uninterested in men. “I think Li Pong would castrate me if I touched Ezra, and I sure ain’t risking that! Vin’s been screwing that Mexican gal he brought back and let me tell you, if she’s half as good in bed as she is in the kitchen I don’t blame him for telling me to keep off her.” Buck started to move away from the wall, thinking maybe the mood was ruined.

Chris had other ideas. Quick as a snake he surged forward and bit into the firm globe of Buck’s ass cheek. Trying his best to draw blood, Chris sank his teeth deep and then sucked hard. Buck writhed and thought he was going to come on the spot.

“Motherfucker! God almighty, Chris that hurts so good.” Buck cursed and panted as Chris fondled his balls with one hand and used the other to try and hold Buck’s hips still. Buck was trying not to thrust but his instincts were against standing still when he felt like scorched earth, ready to combust.

Finally, Chris broke off the delicious torture. “You’re mine, Buck. I guess, this will remind you of that for the next few days, anyway.” He smiled as he stroked a finger over the bloody teeth marks and dark bruise.

Buck moaned and rolled his forehead against the cool surface of the wall. “You made your point, Stud, but I ain’t been roaming, I swear.”

Buck couldn’t stop his hips from jerking when Chris rubbed over the mark again. Clear fluid was leaking copiously from his weeping cock, and he was ready to beg Chris to fuck him when the first slick finger rimmed his hole.

“Oh yes, Stud, come on and ride me.”

Chris pushed in with two fingers and stood up pressing against Buck’s back. “You been watching cowboy movies again?”

“Oh hell, yes, cowboys and Indians, and bucking broncos, fuck me, Chris, just fuck me now!” Buck was finding his rhythm now, thrusting back onto Chris’s fingers faster and faster.

“Slow down and wait for me!” Chris demanded as he stopped to spread the slick on his cock.

“You better hurry or I’m leaving without you.” Buck’s threat was empty and they both knew it, but still, Chris didn’t delay.

Pressing the head of his cock into the tight heat of Buck’s hole, Chris groaned, long and loud. “Damn, Buck!” Chris slid in, filling Buck, not stopping till his balls were pressed up against Buck’s ass. Then he held still, forcing Buck to be still, too. “So good, this is so good, Buck.” Hot kisses were plastered between Buck’s shoulders, a little nipping and sucking on the knobby vertebrae at the top, then quietly, “I missed you, didn’t let none of them boys in County have even a taste.” He felt the exact moment that Buck relaxed the last of his worry gone.

“Good to have you home, Chris.” Buck whispered. He cleared his throat and tried to say more, but Chris must have thought they’d done enough talking, because at that moment he started thrusting in earnest. Buck let out a half strangled shout when he came like a geyser. “Urgh ahhh!”

Chris pounded into him, fast jerky movements without control or thought, trying only to get as deep into Buck as he could. Then he held perfectly still, every muscle in his body seizing up in a paroxysm of pleasure. Chris clamped his lips onto the sweaty sweep of shoulder blade in front of him and marked his lover once more, for good measure.

There would be no mistaking who Buck belonged to, not now, not ever.


End file.
